


fic: A Union and a Reunion

by kaeili



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeili/pseuds/kaeili





	fic: A Union and a Reunion

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[.meme](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/.meme), [character: lyla garrity](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/character:%20lyla%20garrity), [character: matt saracen](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/character:%20matt%20saracen), [fandom: friday night lights](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/fandom:%20friday%20night%20lights), [fic: flashfic](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/fic:%20flashfic), [pairing: matt/lyla](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/pairing:%20matt/lyla), [rating: pg-13](http://community.livejournal.com/il_faut/tag/rating:%20pg-13)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title**: A Union and a Reunion  
**Pairing**: Matt/Lyla  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: _It's been ten years since they graduated, nine years since they last saw each other._  
**A/N**: Written for [](http://disalae.livejournal.com/profile)[**disalae**](http://disalae.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "Matt/Lyla class reunion" at a [comment fic meme](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/70003.html) hosted by [](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/profile)[**stainofmylove**](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/)

  
It's been ten years since they graduated, nine years since they last saw each other. His father's funeral had been no place to talk, no place to play the game of catching up between two people who were never really _friends_. She had gone off to Vanderbilt and he had managed to finally make his way out of Dillon and move to Chicago. They never had much in common, except for mutual friends, Dillon Panthers football, and the need to get out of the town they grew up in.

Yet, they're both back in town, for a reunion they didn't want to attend. Dillon hadn't changed much, it was doubtful this town ever would. Matt spied Lyla first, saw her attempt a genuine smile at the people who crowded around her and asked how she and her family was doing. He cut in, with a confidence that had grown during his time in Chicago, and steered Lyla away.

It was then that she gave him a smile, a grateful smile, that thanked him for pulling her away. She suggested they leave and he could only agree, hating the stuffy environment that surrounded them.

They found themselves at one of the newer bars in town, new only because neither of them remembered seeing it nearly a decade ago. It was busy but luckily full of town folk that were unfamiliar to them.

"I remember why I don't come back here much."

"I know the feeling," Matt agreed, throwing back a beer.

"So what have you been doing since you left?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "After I got my degree, I just concentrated on the art I liked doing. Had a few showings in small galleries and stuff. Nothing major but I like what I'm doing now."

Lyla nodded appreciatively. "Sounds like you've done a bit of growing up, Matt Saracen."

"And what about you? Miss Lyla Garrity? How's life after Vanderbilt?"

She gave him an indecipherable look, though that could have been due to the beers he had been imbibing. She opened her mouth as if to answer but changed her mind and grabbed his wrist to drag him out onto the dance floor. "I love this song, come on!"

Maybe it was the copious amounts of alcohol they both consumed but at the time it was neither here nor there. They danced, both their bodies moving perfectly in sync to the music. Boldly, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him as they danced.

Later, they found themselves barely pushing the door to a hastily rented hotel room before stripping each other of their clothes. His hands masterfully skated across her body, quickly finding out what places made her buck underneath him. Long kisses paused ever so briefly to tear open a condom wrapper and to put it on. Grunts and moans echoed throughout the room as he entered her and began thrusting. Lyla's long fingernails left scratch marks on Matt's back as she came, her body shuddering as her orgasm rocked her.

In the morning, they woke up with fingers entwined and her body nestled up against his. They gave each other shy smiles and while each acknowledging in their minds what had happened, refused to speak out loud about it. As if it might ruin what had transpired between them.

They parted that morning with the vaguest of promises to meet up again soon. It would be five more years until they saw each other again.

_   
**fic: A Union and a Reunion**   
_


End file.
